


Klance! With Musical Accompaniment!

by raritysylvester14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Langst, M/M, Randomness, Rating May Change, Various Artists, maybe smut we shall see, so much freedom with tagging lmao, this is a journey ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raritysylvester14/pseuds/raritysylvester14
Summary: Multi-chapter one shot Klance stories based on songs I think are pretty cool.





	Klance! With Musical Accompaniment!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm Rarity, this is my first ever AO3 fic! I've been in the VLD fandom since the beginning of 2017 and I have not contributed at all. Until now! So, sit back, relax, and enjoy my failed attempt at being a decent writer (Jesus take the wheel :$). Oh yea! And this chapter was inspired by my love for Melanie Martinez's Cry Baby album, so I did it on the song Cry Baby. Alright are you done reading my little notes? Let's get on to the Klance!

**CRY BABY**

 

"They call you Cry Baby, Cry Baby, but you don't fucking care. Cry Baby, Cry Baby, so you laugh through your tears."

Lance McClain never wanted to be a cry baby. His role was to be the comic relief, the one everyone could rely on easing the tension. Five years ago, when his abuela almost died from leukemia, it was Lance who had to put on a brave face and somehow keep his family stable, despite being consumed by grief and despair himself. But it didn't matter. When his sobrino Mateo, died from a severe asthma attack, it nearly killed him. But Lance couldn't allow his grief to be a burden to the rest of his family. He had to get his emotions under control and take care of everyone. Lance had to put on a brave face, because if he doesn't no one will, right? But it didn't matter. When he was forced to become the blue paladin, leave the Garrison, become one of five sole protectors of the universe without necessarily asking for it, he had to keep laughing, right? Because he can't afford to be anything less than Lance the Joker, right? Leaving his friends and family, who are light years away without so much as a goodbye. But it didn't matter. All that ever matters are his feelings being concealed for the relief of others. Lance won't become a cry baby. Lance CAN'T become a cry baby. Why did life have to force him into this role? Lance has feelings too, universe. Damn you. Damn his abuela for having leukemia and forcing him to hide away. Damn Mateo for dying and not allowing him to grieve alongside his family. Damn the blue lion for choosing him and taking the paladins so far away from home. Lance wasn't going to cry.

"FUCK!" screamed Lance internally. Lance was not going to cry.

Because fuck Shiro for disappearing right after defeating Zarkon. Fuck Lotor for showing up right after. Fuck Keith for becoming the (hopefully) temporary black paladin and leaving him with the red lion, who just so happens to be very against the musical chairs game that is so clearly being played. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! Lance was not crying.

The pressure of filling roles he never asked to be in was finally getting to Lance. Losing Shiro was one thing, but having to listen to Keith and his stupid, cute mullet was another.

"Cute, yeah right. It's a miracle he even makes eye contact with me. But fuck, Keeeeeeeeeeith," Lance groaned. "I don't even show the team when I grieve, what makes me think I can show my feelings to Keith?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as I don't cry, right?" He inquired to himself.

Later, this proved to be quite incorrect. One day, Lance was starting his day relatively normal (well as normal as it gets in space ). He stripped himself of his pajamas and he proceeded to the bathroom to start his hygiene regimen. If there was one thing in the universe he could not fuck up, something that made him feel completely free and in control of, it was definitely his hygiene routine. He started with his hair, detangling it with his trusty paddle brush. Then, he got his Pantene Pro-V Sheer Volume shampoo and used his finger tips to get deep in his scalp. Next, he used the corresponding conditioner for the remainder of his locks. This took a good twenty minutes in the bathroom. But before he could continue to the rest of his body, the stupid alarm fatefully went of. He had to quickly rinse his hair and body devoid of soap, and he had to rush and throw on some clothes and his suit. Best believe, that boy was not happy. He made his way to the main room where Allura and Coran were standing.

"Well, what took you so long? Come on Lance, don't you know the alarm went off ten minutes ago. Hurry and get to your lion!" Allura scolded rather snidely.

Lance hurried to his lion, put his helmet on, and raced to catch up with the others. He didn't know he took ten minutes to get there. He didn't want to be late. He watched as Allura ran towards the blue lion's den, his former lion.

"Look who finally decided to show up, huh." Said Pidge sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, no really, I'm dying of laughter, if you couldn't tell by my face," Lance snarked right back.

"Alright guys, no fooling around. Lotor's men are heading towards us. Lance, please try to be present in a timely manner, we don't have time nor lives to waste because of your desire for easy, breezy, beautiful Covergirl hair, okay," Keith so graciously inputted.

"Fine, whatever, what's the plan?" Lance sulked.

No one took notice of his whining as per usual. The plan was simple. Lance and Hunk would stay on defense and making sure nothing would happen to the castle since the castle's own defenses were still under maintenance from the previous attack (Thank you, Lotor). Keith and Allura would be on offense, striking only when necessary and pinpointing weak spots so Pidge could sneak inside and rescue the prisoners aboard Lotor's ship. The plan was SUPPOSED to be simple. Easy in, easy out. Rescue people. Further weaken Lotor. Do what Voltron does best, right? Wrong. Wrong. So very wrong. Because Lance McClain always fucks shit up. Even when he's trying his hardest not to. It all happened in a blink of an eye. One second Lance was in Red, deflecting any and all shots coming towards the castle. Next thing he knows, Red is hit, he goes flying, simultaneously ramming into the castle, and destroying the last of the defenses. Hunk was being overwhelmed by the amount of Lotor's men that it was a miracle Pidge heard the ruckus, came out of the ship before she rescued anybody, and helped Hunk. Keith and Allura had to recoil back towards the others and drag Lance's ass back to the castle. The paladins had to high tail out of the vicinity before the castle was completely obliterated by Lotor's forces. The mission failed. Lance failed. Everyone was pissed. It was Lance's fault.

"Lance, you were supposed to be defense! What happened out there?" Inquired Allura.

"Yeah, this mission was pretty simple, Lance. Are you sure you're doing alright?" Asked Pidge.

"Hey guys look, I'm sorry okay! But..." Lance started.

"No! You don't get to screw up a mission, then brush it off Lance! I was fuckiing counting on you and you really let me down, man," retorted Keith.

Everyone was looking at Keith, silently agreeing with him, then looked at Lance with disappointment and slight contempt. Except Coran, who was too busy freaking out over the castle's disintegrated defenses that he worked so hard on repairing in the last few days. Now he had to start from scratch, which meant the castle needs even more time to fix. Lance truly delayed a lot of progress in his failure to defend the castle.

Everyone decided to play the blame game and poor Lance was the scapegoat.

"Dammit, all that hard work, down the drain!"

"The plan was so simple. how could something possibly go wrong like this, Lance!"

"Shiro could have been in that ship, Lance! Now it'll be even harder to get him back!"

The last comment triggered him. Only Lance was to blame fr this. Everyone did their job with dedication and competence. All he ever manages to do is fuck up everyone's hard work. Now the possibility of getting Shiro back looks even slimmer thanks to him. Lance won't cry, but even that doesn't matter as tears swell up in his eyes. He refuses to be the Cry Baby he feared of becoming. He didn't want those cry baby tears to come out of the dark; for everyone to see. So he puts on the fakes smile he could muster, trying to make it reach his eyes, even though it wasn't possible, and slowly backed way to his room.

Boy, did those cry baby tears come out. The faucet in his eyes were turned to the max and he was practically drowning in his own anguish. He disappointed everyone. He let the team down. Keith wouldn't even look at him. Lance didn't care anymore. He was a cry baby and now the team's probably laughing at him.

Pathetic.

Waste of Space.

Useless.

Worthless.

Disposable.

Keith. How could Lance expect anyone to love him if he doesn't love himself?

Lance cried. And cried, And cried. And no one came up to comfort him. He was all alone.

Alone.

Loneliness. A concept he was moderately familiar with, but was not too fond of. In fact, playing the group's social butterfly helps him avoid it. But it always finds him. Because at the end of the day, Lance would always be the...

His self deteriorating thought process ended as abruptly as the opened door.

Standing in the doorway was none other than Keith.

"Here to yell at me again, huh. Well don't bother I already feel shitty. Just..." Lance started.

Keith interrupted with an uncharacteristic hug. He also uncharacteristically looked into Lance's blue orbs full of anguish and sadness.

"Lance, I'm not here to bash your self esteem." Keith said softly as he dried some of Lance's tears. "I'm here to apologize. I didn't even ask how you felt after you were thrown against the castle. I was so hooked on the idea of Shiro possibly being in the ship I didn't even consider your well being. We didn't even know if Shiro was on Lotor's ship. He could be anywhere. But your life is valuable. I won't take you for granted again. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. Allowing the others to say the things that they say. I promise you Lance, we really do value you. Now, come on, dinner's ready and everyone's waiting for you, bud."

Lance didn't know what to say. He didn't expect Keith to come to him with words of apology. Of course, Lance is still pretty broken. And he's still a cry baby. But maybe it's okay. He has Keith and even if he can't love Lance the way he wants to be loved, even if Lance can't love himself the way he wants to yet, this moment was still a step forward.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first attempt, I really hope I didn't sound too bad. This is a multi-chapter fic, so I'm going to update as frequently as I can. Plus, I'm out of school, so more free time on my hands! Leave kudos, comments, tell your friends! If you think you know me in real life, you don't :D Bye guys!
> 
> p.s:  
> abuela means grandmother and sobrino means nephew
> 
> I know Lance is Cuban but don't expect me to put full paragraphs in Spanish (i barely passed with an A this year lmao.)


End file.
